Hive Fleet Rahab
Hive Fleet Rahab is a Tyranid Splinter Fleet with a unique way of consuming prey. While almost all Tyranids attack in a similar fashion, descending on their prey in waves to overwhelm all opposition, Hive Fleet Rahab, named after an ancient, demonic dragon of old Terran myth, attacks a planet not from the sky, but the primordial depths of the ocean. History Hive Fleet Rahab were first encountered on the planet Ythris, near the Damocles Gulf. A primarily oceanic world, the Hive Fleet was encountered by the Astartes chapter, the Scarlet Scythes, as their bioforms blanketed the unfortunate world. The Scarlet Scythes, then on their way to a crusade against the burgeoning Tau Empire, attempted to strike back at the Tyrannic menace, a battle that saw their Company Battle Barge collide with the planet, causing catastrophic ecological damage and wiping life from the surface on impact. The surviving Tyranids, all deep in the ocean, continued to grow and evolve, eventually consuming all the oceanic life and carpeting the planet in parasitic Tyranid coral. The crash of the Scarlet Scythe's barge was a large blow to the Hive Fleet, however, who evolved more subtle methods of consuming prey to preserve biomass. Since then, Hive Fleet Rahab has been a constant thorn in the side of both the Imperium of Man and the Tau Empire. Primarily surfacing on oceanic worlds where they have adapted for the best advantage, Hive Fleet Rahab is still a deadly threat to any kind of environment, and both as dangerous on land as in the sea. Behavior Hive Fleet Rahab's unique invasion style begins with the seeding of an unfortunate planet's oceans with Mycetic Spores when the vanguard organisms have located a suitable prey world. In the oceans, the Tyrannc infestation grows, causing extreme environmental and ecological damage as the Hive Fleet begins hostile terraforming actions that result in the ocean becoming poisoned and habitable only to Tyranids. Tyrannic bioforms outperform any natural oceanic predators while a carpet of alien coral devours the ocean floor. As the planet's biosphere slowly weakens and withers, the aquatic Tyranids destroy any attempt to stop the process, using their adaptations and home-field advantage against any intruders into their watery domain. When the local populace of the planet is weakened, the Tyranids emerge en masse from the oceans. Equally capable of surviving and thriving in the sea and on land, the Tyranid forces quickly overwhelm their weakened foes, annihilating resistance and consuming the planet like any Tyranid Hive Fleet. Genestealer Cults that seed the surface prepare for this invasion by allowing contaminated water to reach more populated areas. Because of the unusual nature of the Hive Fleet's invasion, many planets are caught unprepared for the Tyranid threat, mistaking the Mycetic Spores that descend in the night sky for simple meteors or other atmospheric debris. These civilizations are often confused as the environment and oceanic ecosystem quickly worsens to apocalyptic levels, while strange creatures are sighted in the depths and depraved cults seem to breed with monsters from the sea. By the time the Tyrannic swarm emerges from the ocean, the planet's defenses have long crumbled. Appearance and Unique Bioforms Hive Fleet Rahab, owing to its habits and unique method of attack, tends to favor bioluminescent spots of green or blue on dark flesh. Many strains of Tyrannic life forms also have small cosmetic adaptations to living in the ocean, such as fins, gills, tendrils and anglers. The Conqueror Wyrm The Conqueror Wyrm is an aquatic Hive Tyrant seen in multiple battles with this Hive Fleet. It is currently unknown if the creature represents a singular, unique being or is simply a powerful and replicable template that the Hive Fleet uses. Nonetheless, the Wyrm is an enormous Hive Tyrant, with large folds of skin and bone from its back that serve a double function as wings and large fins. It is exceptionally strong and intelligent, and a deadly foe in the water and on land. It earned its name from an old Terran poem popular on Ythris. Grandfather Tannin A Genestealer Patriarch spotted on Ythris, and then again on several other worlds. Named after Tannin, a monster associated with Rahab, this aquatic Genestealer variant is notable for creating many bizarre, ocean-worshipping cults and communicating with its adherents and spawn through dreams. The humanoid cultists operate on the surface, where inevitably they assist in the Tyranid invasion through spreading contaminated water and breeding with true Genestealers that arise to mate with them and kiss more hosts. Grandfather Tannin's cult operated out of several close fishing ports, though almost invariably attempted to gain control over a fleet of oceanic vessels, in order to better aid their masters beneath the waves. Tyranid Coral Probably the most humble of Rahab's unique mutations, but Tyrannic coral is a fast-growing, mutated coral polyp that can take root in almost any aquatic environment. Tyrannic coral feeds upon micro-organisms in the ocean, and is fed by the Rahab bioforms and anything that happens to get caught and absorbed, and quickly blankets the ocean floor. The coral then emits a protein that rejuvenates and feeds Tyrannic life forms while causing severe poisoning and mutation in native creatures. Tyranid coral is very capable of absorbing and growing on human tissue if left unattended. ++MORE TO COME++ Notable Relationships * [[La Familia Morvoglio|'La Familia Morvoglio']]' '- A powerful Genestealer Cult, La Familia finds Hive Fleet Rahab and its specialized bioforms an interesting addition to the Great Hive of the Tyranids and has experimented with gene-splicing to create more deadly, aquatic bio-weapons. * [[Depth Hunters|'Depth Hunters']]' '- An oceanic based chapter of Astartes, the Depth Hunters have proven themselves time and again to be the most persistent and successful foe of Rahab. With much experience in aquatic combat, against Tyranids and other xeno life-forms, Rahab reacts with an almost uncharacteristic viciousness toward sons of the Depth Hunters chapter, as if they somehow can recognize their enemies. Quotes FEEL FREE TO ADD YOUR OWN! Category:Tyranids Category:Tyranid Hive Fleets